A Deadly Affair
by clcummins12
Summary: Castle Season 3 Spoiler Alert! Don't read if you don't want to know what happens in the spoiler. Just a cute little Caskett one-shot thing I kinda threw together. Please read and review. Rated: K.


***Spoilter Alert!***

**Don't read if you don't want to know what happens in Season 3.**

**I know that this is definitely not my best work and that's fine with me. It's just a cute little thing I did, hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

A Deadly Affair:

She walked towards the door cautiously as if sensing that something was wrong. Her instinct told her that something had happened that she wasn't expecting. Listening to her inner brain she put her hand down toward her belt just to feel the safety of her gun located in its holster. That was when she saw the door in front of her that was barely cracked open. She followed her instinct full force now-grabbing her gun and placing it professionally in front of her.

She quietly walked towards the open door; gun pointed to the ground but ready for anything in case it was needed for self defense. Ryan and Esposito followed closely behind; their guns out as well. Beckett stepped up and peaked through the small crack hoping to gain an ounce of assurance as to what she was about to see. She saw nothing as the view only granted a small access to the apartment room. However, she could tell that someone had been there by the way the room was cluttered and she felt her heart stop at the fact that he may not have left.

She opened the door, quietly stepping into the room swinging the gun in front of her at all directions, searching for a sign of life. Ryan and Esposito followed noiselessly behind her; following in sync with her every step and move. Her first prediction turned out to be correct as to the mess that was set before her. Someone had struggled and from the looks of it put up a good fight.

After scanning the area briefly and making sure there was nothing dangerous around her, she proceeded farther into the room. She stopped at the edge of a wall; the boys lining up on the other side. She took a deep breath when a noise came from a room in front of her. She jolted; looking at the door. She looked over towards Ryan and Esposito, giving them the signal that she was moving in. They nodded, silently telling her that they had her back.

She rushed toward the door, kicking it open in one full swing.

"NYPD! Down, right now!" Her voice echoed through the room as she pointed her gun at the back of the person standing in front of her.

"Gun!" She heard Ryan yell from behind her.

Ryan lifted his gun, intending to shoot the prosecutor when he heard his partner yell out, "No!" and swiped the gun towards the side, shooting the floor instead.

"Whoa!" said the man standing in front of her who had now turned to face her.

She looked at him for a full second, making sure that her eyes weren't fooling her. She cocked her head to the side and slowly began to lower her gun. "Castle?" She finally spoke, or questioned for that matter.

"Beckett?" He asked, confusion on his face as well.

"What are you doing here?" She still had her gun out in front of her, not daring to take a chance.

"I..uh…" He turned back to look behind him.

This was when she noticed the dead body on the bed and the gun that was still in his hand. The detective side now took over, "Down, down! Put it down!" She raised her gun and motioned towards the gun he was holding.

Ryan and Esposito began to join her, "Drop the gun!"

They were all yelling frantically at the staggered man in front of them. Beckett repeating the words, "Down" and the boys following her lead, guns raised, yelling the same command.

"No, no. It's ok." He said lowering his body to the ground, intending to lay down his weapon.

"Drop it, scumbag!" Came a shout from Ryan.

Castle looked over at Ryan and tossed the gun to the side, "Whoa. Ok guys, easy. It's not what it looks like." He told them trying to explain.

Kate's voice then cut through, "It never is. Turn around." She walked towards him, gun pointed. "Castle, turn around." He turned around him and she grabbed both his hands, placing them behind his back. Next came the words that no person, especially famous, ever wanted to hear, "Richard Castle, you're under arrest for murder."

Traffic swarmed the streets of New York; cars were bumper to bumper. The heat was radiating from the pavements, even the air conditioning turned out to be warm. This lead most people to put down their windows, just hoping for an ounce of cool wind to sweep over them.

The ride back to the precinct was quiet. Neither of them spoke to each other. Castle was riding in the back, his hands still cuffed behind his back. He looked out the window, wondering how he had gotten into this whole mess. He looked ahead of him at the back of Beckett's head. Her eyes were fixed on the front, occasionally looking back at him through the mirror.

He caught her eye and opened his mouth to speak, "You know I didn't do it, right?"

She was silent for many minutes and he thought that she wasn't going to reply so he turned to look back out the window once more.

"By following me around it seems that you would've learned by now that anything is possible."

He turned back towards her as what she had just said just said sank in. The car was stopped in the traffic so she was able to keep her eyes focused on him through the mirror.

"Well you can believe me when I tell you that I had nothing to do with that girl's murder."

"I find it best not to believe in anything because people always tend to surprise you. They always let you down." She said under her breath.

Castle almost missed her saying it. "What does that mean?"

She pressed the gas pedal as the traffic came into motion once more.

"Just that sometimes you think you know a person but then turn out to be totally wrong about them."

Castle caught on fast, "And how were you wrong about me?"

She pulled the car over into an empty parallel parking spot and put the car into park. She unbuckled her seat belt and turned around in her chair to face him head on.

"Well then tell me this. Why didn't you call?"

The question caught him off guard at first. He had never expected Beckett to be the one who would come right out and speak what's on her mind.

"I was busy in the Hamptons." He told her simply.

She considered his answer for a minute before firing another one, "So, what? You were just planning to quit on me? Didn't want to follow me around anymore?"

"I wasn't exactly sure if you'd want me around." He was looking straight inter her eyes and she was able to see the pure truth flowing through them.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are with Demming now and I didn't want to make things awkward between the two of you."

She contemplated on telling him the truth or not. "Correction. I was with Demming. Which you would have known if your ex-wife hadn't barged in on us when I was talking to you the night of your going away party."

"Well I didn't know she was going to come in at that specific-wait, you and Tom broke up?"

"Yeah." She said simply and a light blush tinted her cheeks but went unnoticed.

Concern immediately filled his eyes, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I broke up with him. He just wasn't what I was looking for."

He became very serious just then and waited a couple of seconds before asking, "And what is it you're looking for, Kate?"

She almost smiled at the fact that he used her first name. Her face grew closer to his; her body leaning more than halfway over the seat that was separating them.

He moved up towards her; straining to meet her.

Their faces were inches apart from each other's. Kate searched his face and before she knew it, she had closed the gap.

There was roughness to his kiss; it was eager but at the same time gentle and passionate. She had never felt anything like it before. She brought her hand up to tangle in his hair as she changed the angle of the kiss. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth which she granted as she brought her hands around to cup his face and draw him closer.

She met him-beat for beat; energy flowing with energy. Every move he made, she kept up with-the way his tongue moved alongside hers.

The kiss became heated and she began to run her hands down his chest. She could feel his broad muscles flinch at every place she touched. She smiled at the satisfaction of the way his body reacted to hers. Her hands kept moving lower and began to trace a path down his arms.

She froze once her hands touched something metal; her senses coming back to her almost instantly.

She moved back from him ever so slightly.

"Kate, don't." she heard Castle say as the walls she had built around her began to close up once more.

"Castle, you're a suspect in an ongoing murder investigation." She said slowly, trying to catch her breath.

"Do you really believe that?" His blues eyes had a sense of vulnerability in them.

"That you're a suspect? Yes. That you killed someone?" She took a deep breath, taking her time. "No. But we still have to follow procedure and protocol."

"And once I'm cleared, what then?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Then I guess we'll go from there." She said and turned around in her seat.

She placed her car into drive and pulled out into the busy traffic. She knew that this case was probably going to have her spend many sleepless nights. The funny thing is that she didn't really care. Once Castle's name had been cleared she would have her shadow back and for now, that's all she needed.

* * *

**I love reviews! **

**Feel free to follow me on twitter: /clcummins12**


End file.
